Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a nonvolatile memory device, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device that performs a randomization operation.
A nonvolatile memory device retains data stored therein regardless of whether power is supplied to the device. A flash memory device is one example of the nonvolatile semiconductor memory device. The flash memory device is frequently used as a storage medium for information devices such as a computer, a cellular phone, a smartphone, a digital camera, a camcorder, a voice recorder, an MP3 player, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a handheld PC, a game console, a facsimile, a scanner, and a printer.
The nonvolatile memory device may include an on-chip randomizer or an on-chip error correction circuit. Either a randomizer or an error correction circuit may be integrated together on the same chip (e.g., integrated circuit) with the nonvolatile memory device. The randomizer may randomize write data to be stored in the nonvolatile memory device. The error correction circuit may correct an error of data stored in the nonvolatile memory device by using an error correction code.
The nonvolatile memory device may be mounted on a mobile device such as a smartphone. Accordingly, there is a need to improve an operating speed or reduce a power consumption by controlling the on-chip randomizer or the on-chip error correction circuit.